Vs battles 3
Same as vs battles 2 and 3 except, no titles, no rankings, no points (changed 1/1/2020) but other alike features may be added old and new characters may be used from this site and new and old characters may be used from any other media but repeated characters and repeated battles will be mostly avoided (unless necessary to use them). But if there is a repeated character they will likely be matched up with a character that is not also a repeated character. 11/24/19 "pre update 1" questions - match ups/alike added added images to non original battles clean win simply means smooth win obvious factor: if something is inherent knowledge for why a character wins, or is obvious, the other character loses 100% and nothing can disprove it at all (just how nothing can disprove that any character be defeated) (removed) (removed) update: "knight (winnie the) pooh" may have been the ironic unbeatable character due to having the highest defense of any other character or fiction through "forever manipulation". Despite he could not beat most characters, however he near-undeniably (in a correct mind, could not be defeated). however true to this side name that the only unbeatable character on this side was due to a technicality, the most beatable character is: 1: None 2: None 3: beast boy (most characters can figure out how to beat him), 4 c3po (powered up with a top tier item and still lost) (although this was figured so the above 3 (edit: less) are more beatable than him): Former most beatable characters: Broly (removed because broly 19 won), fire lord ozai (removed because azula basically himself won) update: full comicplant tier list Supreme Best Tier: A character that is an undefeatable embodiment: Ultimate Saitama, Professor Paradox Circle Best Tier: A character that surpassed an above unbeatable tier character (only way to surpass above unbeatable is to beat a above unbeatable character or scaled+): Ed Horace Enthroned (by transformation), A Real Magical Skeleton (By stats equalization during battle) | Angel of Fear 3000 (by transformation) Above Unbeatable Tier: A character that cannot lose at all, and can win easily compared to all other characters or fictions: Pink Broly (where fullmetal alchemist brotherhood youtube's abilities being absolutely potent is an understatement, they did not have enough abilities to be beyond unbeatable where pink broly's "pink decay" ability, combined with his other abilities and techniques proved above unbeatable), Jonny 2x4 (Met conditions by change embodiment) Youtube Tier (can be anywhere from tier 13 to best tier, however most of these characters are closer to best tier due to tier bypassing): A character that can beat other characters regardless of how many power ups they have, or their tier level: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Youtube, Pink Broly, Fish god b3 (14th dimensional tier is basically youtube tier), Mettaton Neo Downplayed (tremendous buffs scaled it to youtube tier), The Teleporter, Android F unbeatable tier: characters that even if that can't win, they are not able to lose also characters with abilities that can not be countered and is the reason they cannot be won over boundless memetic: (lower tier than unbeatable but better tier than unbeatable tier because these are characters that have an extremely low chance of losing and are able to win, usually characters with hax-breaking physical strength and alot of heavy hax themselves, however not better than higher tiers / it depends ) ultimate memetic tier: a much stronger version of super memetic tier but with extra hax, skill, versatilty and conditions, it surpassed never ending power up tier level 2 (despite not having the power grow of never ending power up tier level 1 or level 2) never ending power up tier level 2: a tier that constant powers up, above super memetic, and at a faster rate than never ending power up tier level 1] characters that ascend their own stories or characters with plot manipulation to an extremely greater extent never ending power up tier level 1: same as never ending power up tier level 2, but powers up at a slower rate though still faster than mft+ (it's own tier can move and increase it's power faster than most speed stats) impossible to define memetic tier: no clear classification but higher than super memetic tier with most hax abilities and stats to back it up, plus imagined powers such as cheap abilities and immediate wins super memetic tier: high hax abilities, characters can counter most abilities that mostly cannot be countered in general, a stronger version tier than memetic tier memetic tier: highest original tier | high hax abilities but less powerful than super memetic tier ocean tier: low-tier but powerful memetic characters beyond 0 | far above joke battle's 0 tier | beyond the concept of tiers characters usually don't live up to their name but have so many normal abilities that they are almost hax abiliites with stats to back it up but not quite ocean level | infinite tier exaggerated characters | tier -1: basically above omnipotent characters joke battles tier 11-0, lowest: 1-Dimensional Characters (some scale lower) ("s" tiers not included), Highest: High Omnipotent characters but what makes them better than vs battles tiers is that their skill is combined with abilities and skills can used as ability plus powers that are not listed on superpower wiki the ability to create new or "cheat"(significantly cheap) powers sea+ tier/level: basically tier high6c (large island level) but can scale to tier high high6A, possibly planet level as some planets are covered in all water, during battle (depending on the size of the ocean) vs battles: tier 11-0 [ lowest low class 1 dimensional characters | highest: low omnipotent characters even true infinites/true omnipotents like gan (dark tower), and most other vs battles tier 0 characters have been shown to be defeated by higher level omnipotent characters ] With the exception of yog sothoth b/c due to madness inducement his tier scaled or at least became far higher tier unknown (both joke battles and vs battles): characters that do not have a clear tier, may be anywhere from lowest to highest tiers tier 12: a technical tier that was technicality created on comicplant with the introduction of a character that was possibly lower than low 11c | however this tier isn't used for battle alike unknown tier | but despite the higher tier characters used, there was the opposite scenario where extremely high tier characters did not have a character powerfuly-fitting enough to match the character as well, but the thing able tier 12 is that it is a "pseudo tier" unlike all other tiers since very low 11c is technically still not tier 12 update: *note: even here, digimon has a high win rate possibly the highest out of every verse despite being in a general tier / not exaggerated update: comicplant does not accept the wins losses of vs battles, or joke battles, and all the characters used here, only wins and losses are those that occurred on this wiki are accepted, (for example batman (vs battles) defeating mando is not accepted on comicplant) and dio (joke battles) not losing to anyone is not accepted on comicplant, same goes for the win records of comicvine, reddit, and spacebattles, and any other alike source (even if the (some) characters weren't used here) crown characters (character or team that proved most impressive): Top 5 (edit top 10, plus runner up (5.5) -133 (cap): Angel of Fear 3000 (defeated an undefeatable embodiment, at a fully absurd ratio) -3 Mettaton Neo Downplayed (came from the absolute powerless bottom of everything, and amazingly got a win over an ace marvel character, graviton, as much as graviton is not anywhere near more powerful than most comicplant characters, he was default #1.9 impressive despite not listed, making mettaton that much more impressive) -2.5 Full Mewtwo 750,000+ ratio, alternate second form character design) -2 Jonny 2x4 (won by a 85,000+ ratio without anywhere using anywhere near all abilities) 1: Baby Yoda v2 (via Effect Generation + The Force), 0: Protege Adapted (Gained the first significant win over an ace digimon character) 1: The Dragon Slayer (Joke Battles) (basically a character-power more impressive than forever manipulation plus defeating a significant character, and for other reasons before forever manipulation was either discovered or written here), 1.5: Dancing Hotdog (Joke Battles (defeated a form of composite comicplant characters) 2: Debug Sonic (Joke Battles) (impressive in itself via combat charisma, 4th best character design of these type of characters, and incredible skill), 2.5 Galactimus (Fairly Odd Parents) (fairy magic combined with galactus is extremely impressive plus not just being a fusion, galctimus proved to be impressive in other ways), 3: Son eggplanto (Comicplant profile) (literal top tier character), 3.5: Forest Lord (defeated fish god b3, a 14th dimensional character) 4: Super Nasu (Yume Nikki) (a weak character that ascended itself simply using mind control and defeating his opponent when his opponent was leagues above him) 5: knight pooh (comicplant profile) (combat skills and forever manipulation, also being unbeatable despite not being best tier is extremely impressive), runner up 5.5 (runner up 1): red son superman (dc comics) (most impressive character design and a win in battle), 6 stealth black sanji (eos one piece) and kami (dragonball original) (fought different versions of the same character way above them and defeated, it not only was the character way above them it was an aspect of the second highest hax, and each of them separately but together defeated the character) 7: elsa (frozen I and II): one of the only characters to a win a battle using life manipulation, a form of creation, where fights/battles usually win and have the advantage with destructive capabilities elsa's win was the opposite and more impressive than a fictional-destructive win. 8 classic beyonder with fire background (marvel comics): an impressive character that defeated an impressive opponent and second best character design for these type of characters) 9: korin (dragonball original), won a battle against a character that completely outmatched him. 10 envy (fullmetal alchemist) defeated a team of 3 being-characters that were in much higher leagues than himself and defeated them rather easily while in battle mastering darkseid's powers) Runner Up (since number edits is #12): (second runner up because both 1/2 10's get 1 runner up each, eg: 1-5 high impressive character, 6-12, low-high impressives): (Re: Runner Up 2: Team Alebdo (Defeated a character with all powers with smarts, precise counters, and abilities that could've been countered but didn't allow their combination abilities to be countered) Runner Up 3 (despite number brackets): Rumble McSkirmish Buff (defeated a character that he originally had nowhere near as much hax as his opponent, plus that character is also dimensional), Runner Up 4: White Phoenix (defeated 3 extremely impressive characters that were near the level of her power, including the one below all; basically defeated an enhanced multi-impressive one below all) (however this included one above all hulk and white phoenix character design both at 5th best character design which added impressiveness to white phoenix's combat feats) Runner Up 5: Aboleth (tied true master sword ultimate aggregor on the same tier level (lower than a low 6b tier), with base abilities, and ability amps or scaling) Other impressive (impressive characters not on a rank: this is not above or below a rank, but connected to it's title, and just other impressive characters): Best Friends Fitness (defeated an iron man mark i.v., the only character to do so) mvp (most impressive mvp power) character on a team): Mastered Void (Power Source) | Marvel Comics update: mvp team ranks: Team Albedo mvp#1 (Mastered Void Via Merged Sentry), Team Phoenix Force mvp#2 (Phoenix Force and White Mage of Light White, abilities through white magic + phoenix force abilities combination) Team mvp#3: Team One Above All (One Above All Plot Manipilation) None. Team mvp#4: None. Team mvp#5: None. (Most Teams Lost, only about 3/8 teams won) Losing Teams can get the mvp but not if their ability during the loss is not impressive) Vertex "Verse"* (Most Winning Universe): Digimon (10+ wins) Crown, Runner Up, Mvp, and Vertex, titles only applied to characters with images, other battle note battles not included may be more or less impressive than these but to due image-less battles, treated as less important than the ones with images including not having a character design, however most of those were clean wins, good fights, and interesting match ups too Tournament Head (☀https://comicplant.fandom.com/wiki/Tournament_or_Multiple_Rounds_Page?venotify=created) : A character that won against 4 or more characters in a row: Baihumon (Digimon) (4 wins) (Unlike the other titles "Tournament Head" has nothing to win with impressiveness and only to due to wins) update: note: wiki-created superpower, is different than "superpower on a wiki" here/on comicplant update: Bonus Champion: An impressive character with a unique set of abilities that defeated a character with those same qualities (this could be any character but unlike the above titles, this title only has 1 character except for former champions): Protege Adapted (only character to defeat son eggplanto with these conditions) Former Bonus Champions: Son eggplanto (defeated best friends fitness, an extremely unique and potent character) (there is no title for multiple titles) edit: comicplant vs battles3 does not have a start nor an end, technically update: comicplant does NOT accept real life example whatsoever (except for fair animals): No real life examples non-beatable characters that are defeated, do not count as a loss and count as a "half tie" instead for the losing character but the character that defeats them counts as a full win